The Ache
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: Sesshoumaru is pregnant with Lord Inutaisho’s pup. However, Sesshoumaru doesn’t want the pup and he also doesn’t want to hand it over to Inutaisho and his human mate when it’s born. Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ache: ****Chapter 1 **

_"Why did this have to happen to me?" _Sesshoumaru thought idly as he played around with the food on his plate. Inutaisho insisted on him eating even though Sesshoumaru told him very clearly he wasn't hungry and if he ate anything he would only puke it up a moment later.

"Will you at least drink the milk?" Inutaisho asked and Sesshoumaru looked up to see the pleading look in the Lords gold eyes. Sesshoumaru grabbed his glass and took a pretty big drink before putting it down; earning him a glare from Izayoi who happened to be _very _jealous that Sesshoumaru was having her mate's baby and not her. Of course no charge could really be called since they both had no control over it and Sesshoumaru got pregnant meaning it was Inutaisho's decision on how to handle the situation and he decided to have the baby and then he and Izayoi would raise it. The two had sex during Sesshoumaru's heat and it of course drew any male demons to him...even if they're already mated.

_"Feh, she's only a human wench anyways, not like she'll be able to give him a pure-blood like I will." _Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at Izayoi, who was practically flirting with Inutaisho and giggling like crazy.

The pregnant inuyoukai stood up and promptly turned and left the dining room without even asking to be excused. He was walking past the kitchen when a delicious scent hit his nose and he stopped immediately. Sess slowly walked into the kitchen and saw it was empty so he looked around and licked his lips when he saw a chocolate cake sitting on the counter covered in icing and practically calling out his name. He quickly rushed in and grabbed a fork before picking up the plate and heading to his bedroom where he shut the door behind him and immediately climbed onto the bed and started to eat desert for Inutaisho and Izayoi - Inutaisho doesn't want him eating any junk.

_"Mmm, so good." _Sesshoumaru thought as he licked some icing off of the fork. Inutaisho knocked on the door before he walked in and Sesshoumaru completely ignored him.

"Sesshoumaru! What did I say?" he snapped as he quickly went over and took the plate and fork from him and Sesshoumaru let out a fierce growl which surprised himself and Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru huffed before he fell back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I won't eat anything then," He said knowing that Inutaisho would give him back the cake. "What do I care, it's not like I'll be killing _myself_."

Inutaisho let out a deep sigh through his nose before he held out the cake and Sesshoumaru smiled as he sat up and took it back and started to devour it, watching Inutaisho at the same time as he sat down on Sesshoumaru's bed.

"You know if you actually ate real, healthy food I wouldn't mind if you ate cake and other things but that's the thing, you don't eat anything good for you or the baby." Inutaisho said as he glanced at the other's swollen belly. Sesshoumaru is 7 months along...well...3 actually but in human terms as Izayoi told him Sesshoumaru would be in his 7th month judging by his large size.

"You know if your child would let me keep anything down, maybe I would." Sesshoumaru snapped before he felt nauseas once more. He quickly set down cake and dashed for the bin inside his room and empted the contents of his stomach. Inutaisho quickly walked over to him and held back his long silky white strands and rubbed his back slightly to try and make him feel a little better.

"I hate you." Sesshoumaru growled looking directly at his stomach.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inutaisho started

"Leave. Me. Alone." He hissed and Inutaisho sighed softly but he left the room. Sesshoumaru rubbed his mouth before he walked into his bathing room and saw the tub was full of hot water. He slipped out of his clothes before he slowly entered the bath and sighed happily when he felt the hot water rush against his skin. Sesshoumaru slowly moved a hand onto his belly and couldn't help but smile when he felt a soft kick against his palm as if the baby was attempting to apologize for making him puke since the kick didn't hurt for once, in fact he probably could have missed it if he were walking around or if his hand wasn't on his stomach.

"I love you, baby..."

****

**I'm working on the next chapter for 'Sesshoumaru's Puppy' since I finally think I'm getting over writers block for that story, I just wanted to get this out here and see what you guys think. ****Also, if you guys would be nice enough to give me a review I think I'll update a lot faster for both of my stories! ****For SP I need your help since I can't decide what pairing I want, so if you review can you please tell me which on you want...? It would be greatly appreciated. Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru is _not_ an option since Inuyasha is only a baby and will probably remain that way for the rest of the story, I might make him old enough to talk and walk though but still not nearly old enough to be in a relationship. **

**1.) Inutaisho x Sesshoumaru **

**2.) Naraku x Sesshoumaru **

**3.) No Pairings **

**4.) Your Choice**

**(No Kagome, Kikyo, Sango or OFC's.)**

**So remember, these pairings are for Sesshoumaru's Puppy since I already have pairings for this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait and yes I'm aware this is short but the next chapter is the birth, so that should be much longer. **

A sigh left soft pink lips when the white-haired demon felt eyes staring at him once more for the twentieth time in the last five minutes. Izayoi has been following him around all day, probably hoping that the baby will die since she is the jealous type. Sesshoumaru quickly focused his eyes on a rabbit hopping along a path when she walked up behind him and sat down beside him.

"Why don't you just leave or kill it already?" she asked bluntly and Sesshoumaru felt furious at the suggestion of killing the child for some reason. He tried to brush it off but he couldn't help it and his anger only got more intense for the woman until he had to refrain himself from killing her.

"I suggest you leave me, Izayoi." Sesshoumaru said harshly, hoping she'd get the hint but she didn't seem to and only egged him on even more.

"Why won't you...? You've even said it yourself; you hate the baby and my mate so do us all a favor." Izayoi said and before she saw it coming a hand was around her neck and Sesshoumaru's opposite hand was glowing an eerie green.

"I said leave." He hissed before he began to strike her with his posion hand but when his name was shouted he threw Izayoi into the closest wall he could see and instantly Inutaisho had rushed over to her, making sure she was alright. She was out cold but seemed to be fine.

"What was that!?" Inutaisho hissed at Sesshoumaru as he whipped around with red tinged eyes and Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You do _not _have the right to touch my mate!"

"Oh fuck you!" Sesshoumaru shouted before he turned to leave but hissed in pain when he felt a tight grip on his arm, turning him around where he slapped the Lord right across his face. "_Don't _touch me, ever."

"Why did you hurt her Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked a moment after he had calmed.

"Your mate is a bitch." He stated before he yanked his arm back and headed back for his room to get away from them both and was pleased and yet disappointed when Inutaisho didn't stop him again.

_"Four more weeks, only four more weeks," _Sesshoumaru thought as he touched his stomach which had expanded even more. He was much larger than any of the other pregnant inuyoukai's he'd met before and was actually scared there would be more than one. _"I should probably talk to Inutaisho about that..." _

With that thought on his mind Sesshoumaru turned around and went in search of the baby's father, who was attempting to wake up his unconscious mate at the moment and didn't even seem to notice Sesshoumaru approaching behind him until he was hit with a delicious scent of strawberries.

"What do you want now Sesshoumaru?" he asked as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Am I bigger than I should be?" he asked and Inutaisho turned to him with a puzzled expression on his face before his eyes went wide when Sesshoumaru moved his kimono so he could see the large stomach and he dumbly nodded. "By how much?"

"Inuyoukai usually only gain about 20 pounds and basketball stomach," He told him and Sesshoumaru looked down at his stomach which looked like two big basketballs and groaned. "We can go see a healer now; I need to take Izayoi anyways."

Sesshoumaru only looked away from the glare he received at the end and began to walk towards the 'clinic' where the healer seemed to spend most of her days and Sesshoumaru found himself wondering how busy she would be with two little kids running around and getting cuts and bruises. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and entered the room and took a seat on the soft bed that was located in there.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" Yuzuma asked as she entered the room.

"I need to know how many I'm carrying." He said as Inutaisho came into the room and laid Izayoi on the other bed across from Sesshoumaru and sighed in relief when he put her down.

"Can you check her for me? Sesshoumaru threw her into a wall." Inutaisho said and Yuzuma only nodded faintly before focusing on Sesshoumaru.

"How many do you think you're carrying?" she asked as she gathered some herbs and began to mix them together until they were a white paste and she looked up when Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"I don't know." He said as she told him to open his kimono and Inutaisho was instantly next to him and watching her carefully, which made her chuckle.

"I can promise you Lord Inutaisho, I am doing nothing to harm him. This will only tell us how many there are." She said and he frowned.

"How?" he asked and Sesshoumaru looked like he was thinking the exact same thing.

"The babies will glow." She said and Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide.

"It won't hurt them will it?" he asked and the other two looked genuinely shocked at the question but she shook her head.

"No, it only shows on your skin and it doesn't touch them, it just shows their outlines." She said as she rubbed it onto his stomach and he scowled when it was cold they waited a couple minutes before a faint blue radiated from the stomach and Sesshoumaru was relieved to only see one before another blue figure appeared and he almost started crying. Twins. He was having twins.


End file.
